


Yellow Brick Road

by millygal



Series: The Marriage of the Geeks [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Geek Love, Geeks, Geeky, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The day they were both waiting for brings with it geekiness and happiness and a joining of hearts.





	Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel to my spn_j2_xmas piece Another Brick in the Wall. I still have one more piece to do for this little series but I could not skip over their wedding day and all the nerdy finery that Jensen would've laid on :) Thank you to Miss jj1564 for her tireless love of all things Milly-Writing and her beta work! You are my hero bb

Insanity.

Craziness.

Complete and utter mentalness on toast!

Well, Jared did say Jensen could deck the wedding out any way he pleased, and boy-howdy did his husband-to-be take that and run with it.

Standing perfectly still in a room which is thus far empty, but soon to be filled with the laughter and love of their friends and family, Jared takes a moment to really appreciate his partner’s eye for detail and genuine adoration of all things Geek.

They’ve kept it small, not because they don’t want to celebrate with as many people as possible, but because the ceremony itself should be something intimate that doesn’t involve a Three-Ring Circus.

Jared’s also pretty sure Jensen’s slightly afraid all his toys will be broken if they let too many people into the room itself.

_Toys_. If Jensen heard him referring to the masterpieces of ingenuity and creativity dotted around the room as toys, he’d be heading for a divorce before they’d even signed the register.

Jared huffs a laugh and pulls out his phone, determined to get a lasting memento of a room so full of nerd he’s absolutely sure the entirety of Geekdom will be whispering about it, writing songs about it, for years to come.

In the annuls of time their wedding will be a thing of legend.

God, he loves his husband-to-be.

Flicking his phone onto Panoramic mode, Jared attempts to get a shot of every piece of awesome Jensen’s made for their big day.

Each chair has it’s very own Lego mascot.

Lego Superhero mascot.

Lego Superhero mascot with the name of the person who’ll be warming said chair emblazoned across it’s chest.

These personally designed pieces are to be gifted to the people whose names are on their chests, but not before they’ve been asked to line up for one huge group shot of every guest holding up characters ranging from Wolverine - complete with original yellow and blue uniform, to The Human Torch - with small flames shooting from his hands.

Each piece cost a small fortune but nothing’s too expensive for Jensen, not as far as Jared is concerned.

Hell, Jared’s got his very own Thor, flowing locks and all, nestled next to Jensen’s Captain America figure, holding his shield with pride. Both of which are currently sitting atop a cake made entirely out of edible Lego pieces in every colour of the rainbow.

You can’t say Jensen doesn’t know how to do it in style; that style is nerd, but that’s the style Jared fell in love with.

The only traditional adornment in the room is the flowered archway which both men will stand beneath as they say their vows, committing themselves to a life of shared crazy and awesome.

Jared drew the line at having the minister dress up as Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of the Serenity, much to the minister’s disappointment, in fact. However Jensen did get his own way over their groomsman, who will be wearing the collective outfits of the Fourth, Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors.

Jared half expected Jensen to request they both dress in costume, but as his husband-to-be had pointed out, “You have a fantastic ass in a dress suit. No way I’m missing out on seeing that!”

Jared chuckles to himself before closing the doors to the room and heading off in search of his brother, who he hopes hasn’t lost the rings, or been talked into a photo session by the waiting guests all milling around in the hallways.

**************

Jensen waits impatiently for Jared to come and collect him. They’ve decided they should enter the ceremony arm in arm instead of having one of them standing like a spare part at the altar.

Good idea in theory, but as Jared’s apparently been held up with some last minute organising, Jensen’s chewing his bottom lip, clicking his fingers and pacing the room, trying to stave off the nervous energy that’s been building for weeks. “Come on, dude, where the hell are y - “

Jared comes hurtling into the room, almost tripping over his own feet and skidding to a stop in front of a jittery Jensen. “Sorry, sorry, I got collared by Mark who wanted to know where Rob and the boys were meant to set up.”

Jensen lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and practically throws himself into Jared’s arms. “I know you asked me, but Jay, don’t do that to a dude, not on his wedding day!”

Jared scratches lightly at the nape of Jensen’s neck and drops a gentle kiss on his partner’s temple. “Seriously? You don’t think after landing you I’d be silly enough to let you go, do you?  Plus, where would I move all of my stuff to?”

The last is said with a twinkle in Jared’s eye and humour in his voice but he still gets a solid thump on the shoulder for his trouble. “Ha fuckin’ ha. Comedian! Right, we best get this show on the road.”

Jared nods, takes Jensen’s hand and pulls him towards the door. “Oh, crap, before I forget, Josh and Jeff had a little disagreement over who got to be the Ninth Doctor.”

Jensen follows his partner out into the hallway and smirks at the idea of his brother going toe-to-toe with Jeff over the coveted leather jacket. “So, who won?”

“Neither of them, Chad stole the jacket and left them to squabble over the scarf!”

Jensen’s laugh is loud enough to draw the attention of the stewards standing ready to open the doors for their big entrance.

Jared’s sense of pride amps up a couple notches as he spots one of the men eyeing up his partner, and he huffs out a laugh before winking at the bright red guy now clearing his throat and looking intently at his shoes.

Jared and Jensen stand together, arm in arm, looking at the double doors, behind which are their friends and family, all waiting to welcome them to married life, and much to Jared’s surprise it’s he who finds his stomach rolling over and over. “Why am I so nervous?”

Jensen turns to look at his partner and smiles softly before sniffing and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Because I am clearly too good lookin’ for you and you’re worried someone’s gonna point it out durin’ the ceremony.”

“Jackass.”

“You love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

******************

“Jensen, Jared, it is time for your vows.”

The minister nods towards Jared who’s having serious trouble keeping the tremor from his voice as he grasps Jensen’s hands in his. “Jen, I’ve never met another human being like you. There’s a warmth in your soul that outshines everything around you, and I am lucky to be able to bask in that warmth, plus, my weirdness matches yours. I love you. Be mine.”

Jensen’s eyes well up, but he takes a deep breath and waits for the minister to nod in his direction.

Hands still joined, Jensen slowly runs the pad of his thumb across Jared’s downturned palm before smiling and taking a deep breath. “Jay, I knew the day I met you that you would change my life. Everything makes more sense with you by my side, plus, my weirdness totally matches yours. I love you. Be mine.”

The minister can’t help the soft smile curving up his lips as he nods in recognition of the vows exchanged. “You may now seal this union with a kiss.”

Jensen damps down the urge to go for the movie star dip and steps in close to Jared, which is when Jared shows exactly how well he knows his husband by gripping him tightly around the neck and bending him low, allowing their lips to meet in a passionate kiss.

Through the whooping and hollering and applause drowning out the sound of Sherri and Donna crying, the minister laughs and shakes his head before announcing the two men as married. “It is with great pleasure and pride that I present to you Mr and Mr Ackles-Padalecki. Long may their partnership be blessed.”

Jared drags Jensen upright and spins him towards the people all on their feet and clapping before wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist. “So, Mr Ackles-Padalecki, where to now?”

“I do believe you promised me a honeymoon at Legoland Windsor, Mr Ackles-Padalecki?”

Jared and Jensen step into the aisle and walk passed friends and family who are alternating between snapping pictures and stroking their Lego Superheroes and Jared finds himself laughing loudly. “First we need to get through the reception. You got your huggin’ arms on? And I swear, if we come home with our very own full size Lego replica of the Death Star, you’re in serious trouble!”

 

Fin, _for now._


End file.
